CATHY
by Alvin2050
Summary: A 12 year old lad comes to his older sister's rescue during a domestic crisis.


**CATHY'S LITTLE HERO.**

**This is only fiction and not based on any real event. It tells how a young boy comes to his big sister's aid in a most unexpected way. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Derek and Catherine Hamilton were as close as any brother and sister could be. Since a very young age there had been a strong bond between them. Not that there wasn't the usual love-hate relationship and a fair amount of bickering between them but they both knew that each of them would be there for the other at a time of crisis. Their father had been dead since Cathy had been eight years old and her brother four and this had really helped draw them closer together. They were the only children John and Sandra Hamilton had during their ten years of marriage. One day John had a fatal accident at the construction site where he had worked and so Sandra had had to bring up both kids on her own.**

**Many would say she had done a pretty good job of it. Derek was now twelve and Cathy sixteen and they were quite well behaved and polite kids. Cathy was a junior in high school while her brother attended the local middle school. They still liked to pal around together and would often have playful wrestling matches just to show off their strength by picking one another up. In the privacy of their bedrooms they would take turns to practise various wrestling moves. One of Derek's favourites was the Fu. He would lift his five inches taller and thirty pounds heavier sister onto both shoulders and spin her around before throwing her down onto the bed. Cathy would do the same to him and she could easily lift his 95 pound frame. Now they she was a well-developed teenager her brother was finding it increasingly difficult to pick her up.**

**It transpired that on this particular Saturday I will tell you about their mother had to visit her ailing father at the local hospital. She would be gone until the late evening and could not find anyone to look after the children while she was gone so she decided that Catherine was now old enough to be trusted to take care of the house and look after her kid brother while she was gone.**

"**Remember not to answer the door to anybody," she told them both, "and if there are any problems you call me at the hospital right away. Sorry I have to leave you like this, kids, but your grandfather needs me too."**

"**Don't worry, Mom, we'll be fine, " Cathy replied, "and I hope he'll be okay."**

**After their mother had departed Cathy asked her brother if he would mind going up to his room for awhile because she wanted to speak to her boyfriend on her mobile phone and she didn't want him listening in. Derek was now at an age when he had begun noticing older girls and he thought his big sister looked very sexy in her red shorts and white top. She often dressed this way during their wrestling matches. He smiled and complied with her request.**

**He played video games for the next two hours while his sister was left to her own devices. While they were still close Cathy was now at an age when she liked to be alone sometimes and she was now experiencing the kind of emotions that teenage girls did. She was also beginning to experiment with new things even if it was unwise to do so.**

**Derek soon got bored with being on his own and decided to go downstairs to see what his big sis was up to. He couldn't hear her voice on the mobile so she clearly wasn't talking to her boyfriend anymore. As he entered the large living room he saw her on the couch with a glass in one in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. When he got closer he realised it was a bottle of wine. He saw that she had almost finished the entire bottle. She looked up at him and in a slurred voice said, "Well, hi there, little bro! Like to join me in a couple more glasses?"**

**She was clearly drunk and not acting at all like her normal self. Derek told her in an angry voice, "You've been drinking, sis! Are you nuts! Mom will skin you alive. You know you're not even old enough to drink."**

"**I've been a very naughty girl, haven't I!" was the only reply the boy got. He knew it was pointless trying to reason with her in her present state. He took both the bottle and the glass from her hands despite her protests and threw the bottle in the trash bin outside. He knew he could not let their mother see his sister like this. He decided he'd help her up to her bedroom so she could sleep it off. He took her hand and she slowly got up from the couch. No sooner was she standing upright, however, when the effects of the strong drink took it's toll and she passed completely out.**

**She would have fallen to the floor for certain if her brother hadn't been there to support her. What do I do now? Derek was thinking. He knew he would have to carry to her room. He also knew it would not be that easy since she was unconscious and therefore would be a dead weight but he had no choice. He bent down, took her weight across both shoulders the way he did during their wrestling matches and stood up.**

**Derek Hamilton was a quite sturdy, athletic lad who played many sports. He had first learned the fireman's carry in elementary school during gym class and he had often practised it on the other boys, including older and bigger boys then himself but this was different. In his sister's present state she felt as if she weighed a ton. Hopefully all those practise sessions would pay off now. With considerable difficulty he began to carry her towards the stairs.**

**At the foot of the staircase the boy found himself wondering if he would make it to the top and to Cathy's room. Not that easy a task when you had a sleeping teenage girl slung over your shoulders. He realised that if he were to fall on the way up he and his sister could be hurt or worse. He knew it was crazy but he was going to do it anyway. Step by torturous step he made his way up the staircase with his 130 pound sister draped over his young shoulders. I must be insane! Derek was thinking. I'll break both our necks.**

**Slowly he climbed to the upper floor, holding the banister railing with one hand to steady himself and maintain his balance and gripping his older sister firmly around her bare legs with his other hand. We'll make it, Cathy, just a little further, he silently told her. The entire episode probably lasted no more then three or four minutes but to young Derek it seemed a lot longer. He found himself remembering that movie "Sixteen Candles" (which he wasn't supposed to see of course) and he now knew just how that freshman kid must have felt with that older, heavier and drunk senior high school girl on his shoulders.**

**When he finally reached the top of the stairs Derek realised he was sweating a little from his efforts but now that they were on level ground again it was a little easier to support her hefty frame. He felt like a soldier carrying a wounded comrade back to camp. He took Cathy down the passageway and soon he stood outside her bedroom door, opened it and went inside. He found it hard to believe he had actually gotten her here. Before depositing her on her bed he realised that he was a little mad at her for making him do this. He gave her a couple of sharp stinging smacks on her backside which made her cry out even in her sleeping state.**

"**Mom should give you a few more when she gets back!" he told her even though his sister could not hear him. He said this knowing he had no intention of telling their mother about the older sibling's irresponsible drinking spree. He knew she'd be in deep shit if he did. Cathy was supposed to be the one in charge but as things turned out her brother was now the one who had to look after her. He placed his attractive sister as gently as he could on her bed, rather glad to be relieved of his burden. After he had done this he felt an aching in his shoulder and his back from the strain of hefting his big sister. He kissed her on the cheek, not something he would do if she were awake, and then went downstairs again.**

**It was late evening before their mother arrived back home. Derek told her that Cathy was pretty tired and gone to bed early. She observed that it was about time he went to bed himself. He kissed her, bade her goodnight, and made his way upstairs to his own bedroom. Sleep did not come easily that night after the events of that day.**

**About eight o'clock the next morning Derek woke up and thought he had better look in on his sister and see how she was before their Mom did. He knocked on her bedroom door but got no answer. He quietly opened the door and went in. Soon he had pulled up a small chair next to where his sister lay. He decided not to wake her but after about ten minutes she started to stir from an apparently deep sleep.**

"**You awake, sis?" her brother inquired. She didn't respond at first but as she slowly became aware of her surroundings and saw him at her bedside she finally gave a little nod in greeting. She realised she was not dressed for bed and still wore her clothes of the day before. She sat up with a look on her face that suggested she was still feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed on the previous day. "How are you feeling now?" **

"**I've got a hell of a headache." Cathy answered. "I remember I was drinking down in the living room and I must have passed out. How did I get here?"**

"**I carried you, sis, how else!" the young boy told her with a grin. "Carried you like a fireman all the way here. It wasn't that easy, I can tell you. You were out like a light and I wasn't sure I'd get you up those stairs but I'm strong enough and I did."**

**His older sibling looked at him with some surprise. All she could say was, "Wow! Strong little guy, well done!" But then she realised she was a little angry at her brother. "You shouldn't have done it. Why didn't you call Mom and tell her what happened. What you did was very stupid and very reckless, you know that don't you!"**

"**I know, sis, but you don't want her finding out about your drinking, do you? She'll ground you for life. " Derek gave her a wry smile. "Besides, it turned out okay, didn't it!"**

**She ruffled his blond hair with her hand and returned the smile. "I guess it did and I'm glad you did it even if it wasn't very bright." Her hand then went to her rear end. "By the way, did you smack my butt? I can still feel the sting."**

**Her younger sibling blushed slightly and then said, "Sorry, sis, but I figured you deserved that after what you did."**

"**Maybe I'll return the favour the next time YOU do something bad." Her look told Derek he had better watch out in the future. For the next few minutes brother and sister continued their conversation. It turned out that the reason for Cathy's desire for booze was because after she had called her boyfriend on her phone he informed her that he was seeing another girl and it was over between them. She became very upset and after about ten minutes she'd stopped speaking to him. She had then gone to the fridge and taken out the bottle of wine which was normally reserved for when guests come over for dinner. Cathy made a mental note that she had better get to the store as soon as possible and purchase another before their mother realised that it was gone. She told Derek that knocking back all that wine had done nothing at all to ease the pain she felt at being rejected, in fact it just made her feel worse.**

**She got up from her lying position on the bed and then sat on the end of it. Her young brother got up from the chair and came over to sit down beside her. She began to cry again like the day before. The boy placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and soon she was crying on his shoulder. **

"**Come on, sis, he wasn't worth it, was he! Don't worry, you'll soon find another guy. Know what? If I was a little older and not your annoying little brother I'd take you out on a date myself."**

**Cathy laughed a little at this. "That's very sweet, Derek. Don't know what I'd do without you."**

**Derek assured her that he would never let their mother know this but she had to promise him she wouldn't do it again. "Don't worry, little bro, not until I'm at least twenty one and can handle it better." She went on to say that she was very impressed and proud of her little brother for what he had done for her. He was her little hero. A guy who'd do that deserved nothing but praise and admiration. She doubted her ex-boyfriend would have done it. The boy replied that he was just glad he'd been there to help.**

**Cathy then went to the bathroom for a shower and a change of clothes. She took two aspirin to relieve her headache and then rinsed out her mouth with some mint wash so that her mother would not notice the smell of alcohol on her breath. When the two youngsters came down for breakfast their mother informed that the hospital had just rung and their grandfather was going to be all right. They were both delighted at this news. So everything had worked out for the best. That then is the end of this little story. Hope that you all liked it. **


End file.
